Vane & Jeen
by Ars Moriendis
Summary: Ursprünglich entstanden nur als kleine "Ich hauche dem Charakter ein wenig Leben ein"-Story ist es mittlerweile doch ein größeres Projekt geworden, das auch noch lange nicht fertig ist.


_**Der Tragödie erster Teil**_

Seufzend wandte Vane sich zu seiner Schwester um "Sie wird nicht wiederkommen, oder?", fest umklammerte er das Geländer, welches rund um die Plattform verlief. Von hier aus konnte man alles im Umkreis einer Tagesreise sehen. Hätte sie ihr Versprechen wahr gemacht, wäre sie schon lange in Sicht gewesen.

"Nein, Vane, das war nie ihre Absicht." bedauernd sah sie ihn an, sie kannte ihren Bruder. Das würde er so schnell nicht verwinden, gerade jetzt nicht, wo sie verreisen und ihre Ausbildung beginnen würde. Zärtlich nahm sie ihn am Arm "Komm Großer, gehn wir rein, es ist zu kalt. Du holst dir den Tod, wenn du die restliche Nacht auch noch hier herum stehst."

Er kam mit, aber nur ihr zu Liebe. Was mit ihm geschehen würde, ab jetzt und für den Rest seines Lebens, war ihm egal.

Sein blonder Engel... Warum? Warum hatte sie ihn einfach verlassen?

Nicht einmal für einen anderen Mann, nein, für eine andere Frau. Jedenfalls war es das, was man ihm zugetragen hatte, nachdem sie abgereist war.

Heiraten hatte er sie wollen, eine Familie Gründen, ein eigenes Häuschen. Wütend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, dass die Knöchel weiss hervortraten. "Sag mir Schwester, was ist so verkehrt an mir?"

"Lass dir bloß nicht einfallen zu glauben mit _dir_ stimme etwas nicht! Mit deinem _Engel_ stimmt was nicht!"

Wütend knallte sie einen Becher vor ihm auf den Tisch und goss ihm Wein ein. Aufgebracht begann sie vorm Kamin auf und ab zu laufen. "Irgendwas muss man doch tun können _so etwas_ ist doch bestimmt nicht... nun sagen wir mal legal."

Er sah das blitzen in ihren Augen und wusste, er durfte ihr nicht zeigen wie sehr er wirklich getroffen war, wie sehr diese Frau ihn zerstört hatte. "Lass gut sein mein Herz, konzentriere du dich darauf die rechten Sachen zu packen für deine Reise. Nicht das du mir erfrierst bei der Überquerung der Zittergipfel. Ich werde schon noch jemanden finden, der mich zu schätzen weiss." Innerlich krümmte er sich, allein der Gedanke je wieder... Nein, das könnte er nicht.

Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen blieb sie vor dem Feuer stehen "Ja, du wirst das schaffen, aber nicht ohne mich! Ich weiss wie du bist. Komm mit mir nach Ascalon, die lange Reise wird so viel unterhaltsamer sein und dann lernst du auch meine Heimat kennen."

Einen kurzen Augenblick erwog er ernsthaft ihr zu folgen, ein bisschen von dem Vergessen zu finden, das sein Vater lange Jahre zuvor in den Armen einer Ascalonierin gefunden hatte. Aber dann dachte er wieder daran, wie seine Mutter an diesem Seitensprung zerbrochen war. Erst als Vane's Vater mit einem schreienden Bündel von seiner Reise wiederkehrte, ungefähr neun Monate, nach seinem ersten Besuch in Ascalon, hatte sie wieder angefangen zu leben.

Nicht nur zu atmen, zu essen und zu reden, wenn man sie direkt ansprach. Sie blühte auf, kümmerte sich um das Neugeborene, als wäre es ihr eigenes.

Auf Vane's Frage hin, wieso sie denn das Kind einer Nebenbuhlerin, einer Mätresse ihres Mannes so liebevoll umsorgte, drückte sie ihm das Baby in die Arme "Sieh ihr in die Augen! Kann sie etwas dafür? Mein Mann... ist nicht mehr Wert als die Asche in unserem Kamin, aber die Frau konnte es nicht besser wissen. Sie ist bestraft worden, sie hat die Geburt nicht überlebt. Soll das arme Ding auch noch sterben?"

Staunend hatte er ihr in die seltsamen Augen geschaut. Sie erinnerten mehr an die Augen einer Katze, als an die eines Menschen und hinter all dem Geplapper und dem natürlichen Verhalten eines Babys, nahm er trotz seiner Jugend wahr, dass dieses Kind etwas besonderes war. Sie war anders und er wusste das er gut auf sie aufpassen würde müssen.

Seine Mutter war tatsächlich wie verzaubert, oder war sie verzaubert? Letztendlich war es egal. Dieses Kind hatte sie aus ihrer Lethargie gerissen, dafür gesorgt das seine Mutter wieder Farbe im Gesicht hatte.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und verschüttete einen Teil des Weins über seine Hose und den Teppich. "Du hörst mir nicht zu!" nur etwa fünf Zentimeter lagen zwischen seinem Gesicht und dem seiner Schwester. "Ich hoffe für dich, das du nur darüber nachgedacht hast was du einpacken sollst und nicht schon wieder der feinen Dame nachtrauerst!"

"Ich werde nicht mit dir gehen, es würde unsere liebe Schwägerin denke ich doch nur zu sehr aufwühlen, wenn ich sie besuche. Ich bin zwar nicht Gabriel, aber die Ähnlichkeit ist gegeben. Er war die Liebe ihres Lebens und was diese Frau sagt meint sie auch so. Ich muss für sie so etwas sein wie ein lebendig gewordener Albtraum. Nein, geh du lieber allein. Ars wird gut für dich Sorgen."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, aber auch sie wollte nicht, das Ars an Gabriel erinnert wurde. Im Moment schien es ihr auch nicht so als wäre Vane akut gefährdet etwas dummes zu tun.

"Geh schlafen, wir sehn uns morgen Früh. Ich Packe noch ein paar Mäntel ein, wenn du wirklich Angst hast das ich erfriere und gehe dann auch zu Bett.

Eilig sprang sie davon, wieder ganz mit den Gedanken an die Reise beschäftigt.

Am nächsten Morgen trug Vane tapfer eine fröhliche Miene zur schau, half seiner Schwester beim Verladen der schweren Koffer auf die Transportkarren, drückte sie ein letztes Mal und beschäftigte sich in Gedanken schon damit, wie und wo er ein ehrenvolles Ende finden konnte.

"Vane, versprich mir etwas", ernst sah sie ihm in die Augen "Sei noch hier wenn ich wiederkomme!"

Verlegen wandte er sich ab, wie immer hatte sie genau gewusst, was in ihm vorging.

"Sieh mich an!" Gebieterisch packte sie sein Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich. "Und jetzt versprich es mir!"

Kopfschüttelnd gab er nach "Ich verspreche es dir, ich werde hier sein und dich abholen. In einem halben Jahr, genau an dieser Stelle."

Zufrieden drehte sie sich um und gab dem Führer des Trosses ein Handzeichen, das sie zur Abreise bereit sei.

_**Das Unheil nimmt seinen Lauf**_

Es waren nun bereits zwei Monate vergangen, seit seine Schwester nach Ascalon aufgebrochen ist, eigentlich sollte sie schon angekommen sein.

Aber in dem Falle hätte sie wohl eine Nachricht geschickt und diese wäre in der Zwischenzeit bestimmt schon angekommen. Gequält von der Sorge um seine kleine Schwester, vergaß er für einige Momente seinen Zorn auf sie. Egal, was sie ihm antat als sie ihm das Versprechen abnötigte zu leben, er wusste das sie Recht hatte, das er sein Leben nicht weg schmeissen sollte und das sie ihn liebte.

Unruhig hielt er nach den Boten Ausschau die wöchentlich auf den Landsitz seines Vaters kamen, als es endlich soweit war knoteten sich seine Eingeweide zu einem unentwirrbaren Klumpen zusammen.

Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, das die Nachricht, welcher Art auch immer sie sein mochte, nicht gut war.

Da sein Vater, wie so oft, auf Reisen war, nahm er die Botschaft entgegen, entlohnte den Kurier und schickte ihn zur Unterkunft, wo er versorgt werden würde.

Erst jetzt betrachtete er das Siegel genauer, dann brach er es und überflog die Nachricht.

_Graf Moriendis,_

_leider ist es unsere Pflicht sie über das Ableben ihrer Tochter zu informieren._

_Auf der Reise über die Zittergipfel, genauer beim überqueren des Borlispasses, löste sich eine Lawine und begrub die gesamte Karawane unter sich._

_Ihre Tochter Ayrina Moriendis, sowie der gesamte Begleittrupp, kam dabei ums Leben._

_Da die Gipfel momentan nur noch in Richtung Ascalon zu passieren sind, habe ich einer Frau namens Ars Moriendis, die behauptete die Frau ihres verstorbenen Sohnes zu sein, die sterblichen Überreste anvertraut._

_Ich hoffe das war in ihrem Sinne._

_Mein herzliches Beileid, ich wünschte ich hätte ihnen bessere Nachricht senden können,_

_Beccum Reedly_

Jeglicher Ausdruck wich aus seinem Gesicht, es war als hätte jemand eine ohnehin fast abgebrannte Kerze ausgepustet.

Ohne dem Gesinde oder seinen Freunden etwas zu erklären brach er noch am selben Tag auf nach Ascalon.

Von wegen nicht zu passieren. Entschlossen Ascalon zu erreichen, noch bevor seine Schwägerin wieder dort war, oder sie sogar noch auf dem Weg anzutreffen, preschte er los.

Ohne Gnade ritt er mehrere Pferde zu Schanden, um seinem Ziel nahezukommen.

Nach nicht einmal vier Tagen hatte er auf diese Weise die Stelle des Unglücks erreicht, die absurd friedlich da lag.

Im letzten Außenposten vor dem Pass tauschte er sein Pferd gegen ein Yak ein, welches ihn sicherlich schneller durch die Schneemassen bringen würde.

Auch ausserhalb des Schnees war das Yak erstaunlich flink und im Gegensatz zu einem Pferd recht unempfindlich, jedoch kam das Tier nicht so gut mit den wärmeren Temperaturen zu Rande, also tauschte er es in Grendich wieder gegen ein Pferd.

Hätte ihn anschließend jemand gefragt, wie er es unbeschadet und vor allem unbemerkt durch die Charrhorden geschafft hat, er hätte keine Antwort gewusst. Es war als würden diese Tiere ihn gar nicht wahrnehmen, als wäre er unsichtbar gewesen.

In der Bresche wimmelte es nur so von den Charr, doch dank eines alten Mannes, der im Gerichtsgebäude von Grendich die Ställe überwachte, kannte er einige Wege, um ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ausserdem war davon auszugehen, dass auch Ars diese Wege kannte, da sie in dieser Gegend aufgewachsen war und nach dem Tod ihres Mannes lange Zeit exzessive Jagd auf die pelzigen Ungeheuer betrieben hatte.

Auch seine für gewöhnlich schärferen Sinne warnten ihn nicht vor dem was kam.

Grade noch saß er fest im Sattel und wollte um eine Ecke preschen, als ihn von rechts ein Schatten ansprang und vom Pferd prellte.

Viel zu überrascht um zu reagieren flog er geradezu aus dem Sattel und krachte mit dem Rücken auf den Boden, dass ihm kurzzeitig die Sinne schwanden.

Kurz spürte er kalten Stahl an seiner Kehle, der jedoch sofort wieder verschwand.

"Vane?" Die Stimme seiner Schwägerin.

Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

Erleichtert öffnete er die Augen und blickte in das von Bitterkeit und Entbehrung gezeichnete Gesicht von Ars.

"Du Idiot! Meinst du denn wir schleichen hier zum Spaß durch? Du wirst nie lernen, dass das Leben kein Spiel ist nicht wahr?"

Ärgerlich half sie ihm wieder auf und begann ihre Rüstung vom gröbsten Staub zu befreien.

"Du... hast du.. Ist.. Habt ihr schon.." Um Worte ringend stand er nun da, sein Ziel endlich erreicht und jetzt fehlten ihm die Worte.

"Nein, haben wir nicht. Ich hatte auf dich gehofft du Hitzkopf." seufzend strich sie eine Strähne ihres grauen Haars zurück, das sich selbstständig gemacht hatte "Du weisst wo sie begraben werden wollte nicht wahr, Vane?"

Erleichtert atmete er auf, ja das wusste er allerdings. "Wir müssen zum Tempel der Gelassenheit. Findest du den Weg dorthin Ars?"

"Natürlich" schnaubte sie und sah ihn an, als wäre er ein sprechender Käfer "Folge mir einfach, mach keinen Krach!"

"Du hast dich kein Stück verändert liebste Schwägerin, freundlich und liebenswert, wie eh und je."

Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen drehte sie sich um und lief los.

Gegen Abend des Tages erreichten sie den Tempel.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Ayrina Moriendis in einem einem Grab an der Stelle, wo vor dem Großen Feuer die Grenth Statue stand, in einem schlichten Eichensarg begraben.

Mit ihr wurde auch Vanes Lebenswille begraben.

_**Auf der Suche**_

Ohne einen Blick zurück reiste Vane ab, zwar nicht ohne seiner Schwägerin zu danken, aber doch so schnell, das sie ihm keine Predigt halten konnte über Vernunft und den Lauf des Lebens.

Auf schnellstem Wege reiste er nach Löwenstein, nahm von dort aus das Schiff zurück in seine Heimat.

Ein letzter Besuch am Grab seiner Mutter und er würde sich auf den Weg machen einen ehrenhaften Tod zu finden.

Irgendwo in den Bergen und Weiten Canthas würde es sicherlich noch einen jungen Tengu geben, der noch nicht den Ritus der Tapferkeit abgeschlossen hatte. Diese Tengus musste er finden und sie davon überzeugen, das er ein würdiger Gegner war.

Er war es seiner Schwester schuldig sein Leben nicht selbst zu beenden, ertrinkend im Selbstmitleid. Nein, er musste es angehen wie jedes andere Problem in seinem bisherigen Leben auch: zielstrebig und nur an dem Ergebnis interessiert.

Zuerst einmal würde er sich eine Gilde suchen müssen, der er sich anschließen konnte. dies sollte zwar nicht das größte Problem sein, doch brauchte er eine Gilde die groß genug war ihm viele Türen zu öffnen, durch die er sonst nie hätte gehen dürfen, aber auch privat genug, das er niemandem sein ganzes Leben erzählen musste um seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen.

Während einem Aufenthalt im Kloster von Shing Jea begegnete ihm ein Assasine, der ihm bereitwillig Wege zu der Tengu-Siedlung in der Nähe zeigte.

"Warum trägst du keine Gildenabzeichen? Du siehst nicht so aus, als gehörtest du zu den Mittellosen und Vagabunden, die über das Meer kommen, um in Cantha das große Glück zu finden."

"Also, wenn du es genau wissen willst Ray, ich suche eine Gilde, der ich mich anschließen kann... Aber es sollte akzeptiert werden, das ich die meiste Zeit recht eigenbrötlerisch bin."

Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen sah Ray ihn an "Ach, das klappt schon Vane." Und gab ihm ein kleines Bündel "Unser Gildenumhang, für offizielle Gelegenheiten, oder falls du dich ausweisen musst als einer von uns."

Erfreut darüber, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der keine Fragen stellte, besonders nicht bezüglich seiner Vergangenheit, legte er den Umhang um und lächelte Ray dankbar an.

Wenige Wochen später war er schon fester Bestandteil der abendlichen Treffs in der Gildenhalle. Niemand versuchte mehr aus ihm herauszubekommen, als er bereitwillig preisgab, und alle akzeptierten seine Launen.

Einige halfen ihm sogar auf der Suche nach weiteren Tengus, da er bis jetzt keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte.

Es gab zwar noch genügend Tengus die den Ritus der Tapferkeit noch nicht vollzogen hatten, aber kaum einer sah einen Menschen als ehrenhaften Gegner an. Und diejenigen, die es taten, waren beim Ritus umgekommen, so dass Vane mittlerweile schon von den meisten Tengu-Clans als ebenbürtiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft angesehn wurde.

Den ersehnten Tod würde er auf diese Weise nie finden. Ein neuer Plan musste her.

_**Geisterstunde**_

"Sag mal Ray... Die junge Ritualistin, die vor einigen Wochen zu uns gestoßen ist..." Verlegen suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, bisher hatte er sich nicht mit so was abgeben wollen, aber hier in Cantha wurden Ritualisten nicht nur geduldet, sondern geradezu verehrt. Irgendetwas musste ja wahr daran sein, dass sie Kontakt zur Anderswelt aufnehmen konnten.

"Sophie? Was is mit ihr?" geistesabwesend wühlte Ray in seiner Truhe herum.

"Nun, man erzählt sich, sie habe im Haus zu Heltzer gelernt, sie sei die talentierteste Schülerin des Grafen. Das ihre Bindung an das Geisterreich intensiver sei, als die anderer."

"Ja, das stimmt. Sie kann nicht nur die Geister herbeirufen und sie im Hier halten, sie kann sich auch mit ihnen verständigen. Doch der Preis ist hoch, jederzeit muss sie aufpassen, dass sie nicht ins Reich der Geister gezogen wird bei den Ritualen. Wieso fragst du?"

"Hmmm, nur so. Ich habe mich nur gewundert. Mit mir hat sie noch kein Wort gesprochen und mit einem von euch habe ich sie auch noch nicht sprechen sehen. Ach was solls... sie wird schon ihre Gründe haben!"

Aber genau diese Gründe interessierten ihn doch. Er beschloss am nächsten Abend einmal die nähe der Ritualistin zu suchen.

Er bezweifelte stark, das sie nur zu schüchtern war sich zu der Gruppe zu gesellen.

Also schlenderte er, wie geistesabwesend, durch die Gildenhalle. Immer Ausschau haltend nach der jungen Ritualistin.

Im befestigten Teil war sie nicht zu finden, da sie aber jeden Abend hier zu finden war, ging Vane davon aus, das sie wahrscheinlich in dem Bereich ausserhalb der Festung war, in dem sich die Wohnhäuser der Gildenmitglieder befanden.

Doch auch hier war sie nicht zu finden. Ein wenig enttäuscht wanderte er ziellos umher, bis er Schritte hörte, die sich leise und fast schon verstohlen dem Strand näherten. Im Mondlicht sah er das es Sophie war, die dort entlang huschte, sich immer wieder mit einem Blick über die Schultern absichernd, zum Schiff, welches am Strand geankert hatte.

Neugierig folgte Vane ihr in sicherem Abstand, um sie nicht aus Versehen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Kaum ein Geräusch verursachend eilte Sophie über die Planken des Schiffs und wandte sich zu dem am Bug gelegenen Mast. Dahinter ließ sie sich nieder und hantierte mit ihren Taschen. Zu Vanes Überraschung holte sie Getränke und Essen hervor.

Seit Sophie zu ihnen gestoßen war, fehlten regelmäßig kleine Mengen aus der Vorratskammer, dieses Rätsel wäre dann wohl gelöst. Eine innere Stimme hielt ihn davon ab, sie sofort zur Rede zu stellen. Er würde mehr über sie erfahren, wenn er sie noch ein wenig beobachtete.

Doch das Essen war offensichtlich nicht für sie selbst, hinter dem Mast regte sich etwas (oder jemand?) und vertilgte die mitgebrachten Speisen, während Sophie es besorgt beobachtete.

"Sehr schön, du musst mehr essen meine Kleine." erklang die sanfte Stimme der Ritualistin. Eilig packte sie ihre Sachen beisammen, als wolle sie sofort wieder aufbrechen.

Erschrocken wandte Vane sich ab, und huschte, die Schatten als Deckung nutzend, wieder in Richtung des Dorfes zurück, blieb jedoch stehen und wandte sich irritiert wieder um, als er hörte, wie Sophie begann zu singen.

Bisher hatte er angenommen, das sie ein verletztes oder verwaistes Tier auf dem Schiff versteckt hielt, da es sehr wenig benutzt wurde, aber würde sie einem Tier solch ein schönes Schlaflied singen?

_**Verzaubert**_

Die folgenden Tage brachte Vane damit zu, Sophie zu beobachten, ihr auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen, in der Hoffnung herauszufinden, wen sie wohl dort auf dem Schiff versteckte und warum.

Erst nach fast einer Woche wurden seine Bemühungen belohnt, wenn auch eher durch Zufall, da er diesmal statt Sophie zu folgen unwillkürlich den Weg zum Strand eingeschlagen hatte, um dort seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

An den Zaun, der die Aussichtsplattform begrenzte, gelehnt beobachtete er das auf und ab der Wellen als er hinter sich ein leises Platschen hörte, als wäre jemand in das kleine, mit Süßwasser gefüllte Becken gestiegen.

Da normalerweise (und vor allem nicht um _diese_ Uhrzeit) niemand das Becken nutzte, stahl Vane sich im Schlagschatten des am Hang darüber errichteten Gebäudes, zum oberen Rand des kleinen Teichs.

Ein glockenhelles Lachen klang zu ihm herauf. Unten im Wasser lief eine junge Frau umher und versuchte die kleinen silbernen Fische die haufenweise in diesen kleinen Gewässern vorkamen zu fangen. Ihre Versuche waren zwar nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, doch schien ihr das Glitzern der kleinen Tiere im Mondlicht das weitaus größere Vergnügen zu bereiten. Wie jemand, der noch nie zuvor die Gelegenheit hatte solche Fische zu beobachten... oder nein, eher wie ein Kind, das noch nicht genug von der Welt gesehen hat. Aber das diese Frau kein Kind war, war nur zu offensichtlich. Schmerzlich wurde Vane bewusst, wie lange er die Frauen völlig ignoriert hatte. Und gleichzeitig wusste er, das diese Frau, die da unten, nackt wie Gott sie schuf, durch das Wasser lief als gäbe es nichts schöneres auf dieser Welt, ein Teil von ihm war. Ein lange verloren geglaubter Teil seiner Seele schien sich erneut zu regen, sein Herz schlug schneller, die Gedanken rasten.

gerade wollte er sich erheben, um zu ihr herabzusteigen und das Gespräch mit ihr zu suchen, als sich ihm von hinten eine Hand vor den Mund legte und er die kalte Berührung von Stahl an seiner Kehle spürte.

"Gaaaanz langsam Großer wir wollen doch nicht das ein Unglück geschieht!"

Entsetzt erkannte er die Stimme von Sophie. Aber welchen Grund hatte diese sonst so sanftmütig wirkende junge Frau, ihm jetzt ein Messer an die Kehle zu setzen?

Langsam richtete er sich auf, bedachte dabei jedoch nicht das er sie um ein gutes Stück überragte und zwang sie so ihn entweder loszulassen, oder ihm auf den Rücken zu springen. Unglückseligerweise entschied sie sich dafür ihm wieselflink auf den Rücken zu klettern und brachte ihn damit derart aus dem Gleichgewicht, dass sie aneinander geklammert erst ein Stück den Hang hinunter und dann in den Teich fielen.

Erschrocken kauerte sich die junge Frau im Wasser zusammen und schlang sich die Arme um den Kopf.

Leise fluchend watete Sophie auf sie zu, bedachte Vane dabei jedoch mit einem derart mörderischen Blick, das er doch lieber zurückblieb, statt ihr zu folgen.

"Alles gut kleine Prinzessin, dir passiert nichts." Tröstend nahm sie die Frau in die Arme und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind, woraufhin diese sich an sie klammerte, wie an eine rettende Insel. Fasziniert sah Vane zu und fragte sich, was mit dieser Frau geschehen sein konnte, das sie so verstört wirkte.

Als sie ihren Kopf hob und ihn über die Schulter Sophies musterte, bemerkte er es nicht, erst als sie leise kicherte sah er sie wieder direkt an. Ein Blick in ihre großen braunen Augen und es war um ihn geschehen. Er hatte wieder einen Sinn in seinem Leben. Auf diese Frau musste er aufpassen, besser als auf jeden noch so kostbaren Schatz.

Vorwarnungslos sprang sie fort von Sophie, auf Vane zu und diesem direkt in die Arme. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste krallte sie sich an ihn, auch als sie so aneinander geklammert umfielen und ein Stück weit im tieferen Teil des Teichs versanken.

Nur mit Mühe und dank des guten Trainings, das ihm die ganzen Kämpfe in letzter Zeit gewesen waren, gelang es Vane sie beide wieder an die Oberfläche zu holen und an eine Stelle zu paddeln, an der er stehen konnte.

Schnaufend versuchte er seine Last abzustellen, in der Hoffnung, sie würde vor ihm stehen bleiben, damit er ihr sein Jacket umlegen und so ihre Blöße bedecken konnte. Statt wie gewünscht vor ihm stehen zu bleiben sprang sie ihm sofort wieder in die Arme. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie zu ihm auf, schmiegte sich an ihn und drehte sich nur kurz zu Sophie um. Über beide Wangen lächelnd deutete sie auf Vane, setzte einen hoheitsvollen Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Mein!"

_**Besitz **_

"Nein! Er gehört ganz sicher nicht dir!" Zornesröte war Sophie ins Gesicht gestiegen wütend ballte sie die Fäuste, während ihr Schützling sich immer noch völlig unbekleidet an Vane schmiegte.

Kichernd zog sie an Vanes Jacket herum. Seufzend schob er sie auf Armeslänge von sich, schlüpfte schnell aus dem Jacket und warf es ihr über. Statt die Arme in den viel zu langen Ärmeln zu verstecken raffte sie es oben ein wenig beisammen, womit sie ein bisschen aussah, als hätte sie im Sommer beschlossen den Wintermantel ihres großen Bruders zu tragen.

"Mein!" Konstatierte sie hartnäckig und grinste Sophie und Vane nacheinander an.

"Bevor ich dir gehöre, muss ich wissen wie du heisst meine Schöne."

Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf ihrem fein geschnittenen Gesicht ab, dann deutete sie wieder auf ihn "Mein!" und anschließend auf sich selbst "Dein!".

Natürlich ich heisse jetzt nicht mehr Vane sondern Mein und du heisst auch sicherlich nicht Dein, dachte er bei sich, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, sondern deutete (genau wie in den schlecht geschriebenen Büchern über von Tieren aufgezogene Kinder) auf sich selbst und sagte laut und deutlich "Vane."

"Lass das du Mistkerl! Lass sie in Ruhe!" Scheinbar war Sophies ohnehin angegriffener Geduldsfaden endgültig gerissen.

Wütend zerrte sie am Arm ihres Schützlings, was diese jedoch absolut nicht irritierte. Sie betrachtete nur Staunend Vane legte dann langsam ihre Hand auf die Brust .

"Jeen?"

Es klang mehr wie eine Frage, aber es hatte wenigstens dazu geführt das Sophie aufhörte an ihr herum zu zerren. Höchst zufrieden wirkend entzog sie Sophie, die mit offenem Mund dastand, ihre Hand und ging wieder auf Vane zu, der immer noch hüfthoch im Wasser stand.

"Vane." Sie deutete auf ihn und dann auf sich "Jeen." und schien anschließend so stolz über ihre Leistung, das Vane nicht widerstehen konnte, sie in seine Arme zog und ihr sanft übers Haar strich.

"Bis jetzt hat sie immer nur alles was ihr gefiel _Mein_ genannt" Resigniert seufzend betrachtete Sophie die beiden und kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Schaden angerichtet und nicht rückgängig zu machen sei. "Komm Vane, bringen wir sie wieder aufs Schiff und sehen zu, dass sie trockene Kleider bekommt. Anschließend sehn wir dann weiter."

Nachdem Jeen sich jedoch fast verzweifelte dagegen wehrte den Teich zu verlassen, erst nur mäßig als Sophie sie von Vane wegziehen wollte, um als Vane sich von ihr löste um vorauszugehen einen geradezu hysterischen Anfall zu kriegen, hob Vane sie einfach in seine Arme und trug sie zum Schiff. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich an ihn und seufzte.

"Wo sind denn ihre Kleider?"

"Oh, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft ich würde sie mit dir allein lassen damit du sie _anziehen_ kannst!" erbost starrte sie ihn an "Ihr seid doch alles die gleichen Schweine ihr Kerle!"

Unwillig verdrehte Vane die Augen, ja, natürlich begehrte er Jeen und ja natürlich wollte er... mehr von ihr als eine Umarmung, aber dafür war jetzt weder der rechte Ort, noch die rechte Zeit. Zudem musste er ersteinmal herausfinden, was dieses zarte Wesen so verstört hatte, dass sie sich so in sich selbst zurückgezogen hatte, das sie mehr wie ein kleines Kind wirkte, denn wie die erwachsene Frau, die sie eindeutig war.

"Nun, dann versuch du doch sie anzuziehen." Achselzuckend drehte er sich um und starrte demonstrativ aufs offene Meer gespannt abwartend, ob Jeen sich auch dem so hartnäckig wiedersetzen würde.

Nur unter lautem Protest liess Jeen sich in die Kajüte ziehn, in der Sophie ihre Kleidung aufbewahrte, zog dann jedoch anstandslos ihre Kleidung an und sauste dann geschwind wieder an Deck um sich an Vanes Arm zu hängen.

Zähneknirschend betrachtete Sophie die beiden. Der schlechteste Kerl schien Vane ihr wirklich nicht zu sein, aber Jeen war einfach noch nicht so weit. Wie sollte sie denn in ihrem Zustand entscheiden was richtig und was falsch war?

Vane drehte den Kopf udn sah Sophie an. "Komm, wir gehn zum alten Lagerplatz und machen uns ein Feuer. Ich werde mal sehen was sich essbares auftreiben lässt, ohne allzu große Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Und dann... sollten wir uns dringend unterhalten Sophie."

Kaum eine viertel Stunde später saßen sie um ein gemütlich prasselndes Feuer und sahen einigen Fischen beim braten zu.

"Du wirst nicht wieder herkommen Vane. Du wirst sie in Ruhe lassen."

"Du denkst ernsthaft... moment: Sie hat mich zu ihrem Besitz erklärt, nicht umgekehrt. Sophie, ich will und ich werde nichts _unanständiges_ mit ihr tun. Wenn es dich beruhigt komme ich nur her, wenn du auch hier bist, oder wir gehen gleich zusammen her, dann kommt es auch nicht zu Missverständnissen." Sein Bedürfnis noch einmal ihr Messer an seiner Kehle zu spüren, hielt sich absolut in Grenzen. "Aber ich muss wissen, was mit ihr geschehen ist, das sie jetzt so ist, wie sie ist. Ich will ihr helfen, mehr nicht. Vorerst zumindest, so ehrlich bin ich wenigstens Sophie."

"Hmmm, Vane... ich werde dir ihre Geschichte erzählen, jedenfalls insofern ich wirklich weiss, was geschehen ist..."

**Land in Sicht**

"Jeen dürfte jetzt vierundzwanzig Jahre alt sein, als ich sie fand wollten die Leute aus ihrem Dorf sie in einem Bach ertränken. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es laut einer der alten Frauen des Dorfes schon zwei Jahre her und ich ziehe jetzt seit knapp einem Jahr mit ihr durch die Gegend und versuche nach bestem Wissen und gewissen, die Wunden die ihrer Seele zugefügt wurden zu heilen, oder wenigstens ihre Schmerzen ein wenig zu lindern.

Also können wir davon ausgehen das sie erst einundzwanzig war, als das Unglück geschah." Traurig sah Sophie Vane an, der Jeen im Arm hielt, und begann zu erzählen.

Sie kamen im Morgengrauen, schon vor geraumer Weile hatte man ihre Rufe gehört "Land in Sicht! Laaaaaand in Sicht!" Die Dorfbevölkerung erwartete ohnehin einige ihrer Handelsreisenden zurück, also versammelte sich alles, was schon wach und auf den Beinen war an den Docks. Nebel versperrte mittlerweile die Sicht und verhinderte, das man genau erkennen konnte, was da durch die Nebel auf den Hafen zukam.

Jeen und ihre kleine Schwester waren auch dort. Normalerweise sollten sie nicht so früh auf sein, doch die Mutter hatte es erlaubt, schließlich sollte Vater heute mit den Schiffen heimkehren von seiner langen Reise.

Statt des Vaters und der anderen Reisenden, die sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden kamen jedoch die Piraten. Ohne Rücksicht auf jung oder alt gingen sie ohne zu zögern in den Angriff über.

Jeen versteckte sich und ihre Schwester hinter einigen der Kisten, die auf die Schiffe verladen werden sollten. Fürs erste sah es auch tatsächlich so aus, als würde der Plan aufgehen. Die Piraten beachteten die Kisten nicht weiter, da sie wussten, das dort nur Stoffballen gelagert wurden und die wahrhaft wertvollen Gegenstände in der Siedlung zu finden waren.

Vielleicht wären sie wirklich davongekommen ohne entdeckt zu werden, es sah schon so aus, als wollten die Piraten sich mit ihrer Beute wieder auf den Weg machen, als der Kapitän des Piratenschiffs von Bord ging. Ein lebloses Bündel geschultert, welches er im nächsten Augenblick verächtlich zu Boden warf. "Das wird diesem Pack eine Lehre sein, ihren Tribut nicht zu zahlen." Als der Pirat ausspuckte, erkannte Jeen, wen er da abgelegt hatte.

Den ausschweifenden Erzählungen der alten Frau nach, muss er schrecklich zugerichtet gewesen sein.

Es war Jeens Vater, der heute heimkehren sollte zu seiner Familie. Jeens Schrei lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Piraten auf sie und ihre jüngere Schwester, Jeen schien sie nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, aber die jüngere Schwester nahmen sie mit.

Als Jeen begriff, das nicht nur ihr Vater tot und die Schwester verschleppt wurde, sondern auch die Mutter, von den Piraten offensichtlich zielgerichtet gesucht, ermordet worden war, zerbrach ein Teil von ihr.

Fortan sprach sie nicht mehr, zog sich in sich selbst zurück und wurde wieder zu dem fröhlichen Kind, das sie mit fünf oder sechs Jahren gewesen war.

Den verbliebenen Dorfbewohnern jedoch machte das Angst, niemand wusste, was man mit ihr tun sollte, geschweige denn wo man sie unterbringen sollte.

Das sie ihre Ausbildung schon beendet hatte und auch immer wieder unbeabsichtigt ihre Talente nutzte, machte es nicht besser.

"Tja und vor einem Jahr, streifte ich mal wieder über die Insel von Shing Jea und hörte sie weinen, als die Dorfbewohner versuchten, sie zu dem Bach zu schleppen. Nur dank meiner Geister konnte ich dem Mob soviel Respekt abnötigen, dass sie mir die Kleine mitgaben, statt sie zu ersäufen. Seitdem Reise ich noch mehr als zuvor, immer auf der Hut das niemand Jeen entdeckt." Zärtlich betrachtete sie Jeen. "Sie ist für mich fast wie eine eigene Tochter, wäre sie nicht fast genau so alt wie ich, würde es sogar passen. Ich passe auf sie auf, organisiere ihr Essen und versuche sie vor der Willkür und dem Unwissen der meisten Menschen zu beschützen."

"Und seit sie bei dir ist, hat sie dir nie etwas anderes gesagt als _Mein_?" Vane wollte sich nicht groß damit aufhalten sein Mitgefühl auszusprechen, wie schrecklich er die Geschichte fand, konnte man ihm vom Gesicht ablesen, aber für ihn hatte es von nun ab höchste Priorität sich um Jeen zu kümmern.

"Nein, nie! Ich wäre eben beinahe tot umgefallen, als sie anfing zu sprechen! Ich glaube, sie mag dich."Fasste sie das offensichtliche zusammen und fügte dann zerknirscht hinzu "Und ich glaube du bist in Ordnung, du wirst ihr nicht noch mehr antun, vielleicht hilft es ihr ja in irgendeiner Weise, das du hier bist."

Gerne gab sie das natürlich nicht zu, das sah Vane ihr an, gerade das bewunderte er an der jungen Ritualistin. Sie hatte einen schnellen Verstand und konnte auch damit umgehen, wenn etwas nicht exakt so verlief, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte.

Sie würden bestimmt gut miteinander auskommen, jetzt wo sie davon überzeugt schien, dass er kein ganz so großer Mistkerl war, wie sie anfänglich dachte.

**Schmetterling**

Abend für Abend trafen sie sich am Anlegeplatz, erst nur weil Jeen hartnäckig darauf zu bestehen schien, das Vane immer da sein musste und nach einigen Wochen auch, weil sich zwischen ihm und Sophie eine Freundschaft zu entwickeln begann.

Eines Abends, als Vane sich gerade wieder anschickte die Befestigungen zu verlassen, erschien Ray wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm. "Hey mein Freund, wieder auf zur guten Sophie?" Grinsend knuffte er ihn in die Seite "Ihr versteht euch ja ganz prächtig und seitdem sie hier is, versuchst du auch nicht mehr dich umbringen zu lassen."

Oh, was bist du doch für ein Intelligenzbolzen, der meint mich durchschaut zu haben, dachte Vane und grinste zurück. "Ja, sie ist eine wunderbare Frau, aber ich glaube nicht, das es zwischen uns so wird, wie du dir das denkst mein Guter."

Er glaubte es nicht nur nicht, er wusste es.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Ray ihn an "Ja klar, ihr trefft euch nur, um über Gott und die Welt zu plaudern, darüber das heute so schönes Wetter war und wie hübsch der Strand doch ist. Nein, nein! Verkackeiern kannste dich allein Vane! Ich seh doch wie du immer guckst wenn du wieder kommst, spätnachts und ganz heimlich auf einem andern Weg als Sophie."

Wenn Ray wüsste...

Seufzend schob er ihn wieder in die sicheren Mauern zurück "Pass auf Ray, du bist mir immer ein guter Freund gewesen, auch als ich noch den Plan hatte diese Welt schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, aber in diesem Fall bitte ich dich einfach: Halte dich raus, kümmer dich um deine Freunde, die treu Abend für Abend mit dir in der Halle sitzen und lass es dabei bewenden. Wenn es wirklich neues zu berichten gibt, werde ich es dir schon sagen."

In der Hoffnung, das dieses Versprechen ausreichte, um die Neugier des Assasinen fürs erste zu zügeln ging Vane zu ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt und wartete auf Sophie.

Zuverlässig wie eins der kleine Uhrwerke, die die Asura bauten, wartete Sophie am Teich auf ihn. In den Händen hielt sie zwei kleine Eimer, in denen sich die silbernen Fischlein aus dem Teich tummelten. "Unser Abendessen Vane, wir haben die Rollen vertauscht" grinste sie ihm entgegen "Ich hab die Beute gemacht, du musst was essbares draus zaubern."

"Das kann ich sowieso besser als du!" Indem er ihr die Zunge herausstreckte, schnappte er sich die Eimer und sprang den Weg zu ihrem Lagerplatz hinauf. Er war schon fast angekommen und sich sicher, das er Sophies Rache entkommen war, als vor ihm einer der blassgrünen Geister auftauchte die sie befehligte und ihm ein Bad verpasste um dann mit einem unheimlichen Kichern zu verschwinden.

"Das war verdammt nochmal nicht fair Sophie! Sowas kann ich nicht und mich ziehst du dauernd auf."

"Das mach ich aber auch nur, weil du kein Ritualist, sondern bloss ein Mesmer bist!"

Immernoch lachend setzte sie sich neben Jeen an das Lagerfeuer.

"Schöööön." sagte Jeen, drückte Sophie an sich und zeigte in das Feuer.

"Ja schöööön Jeen, aber schau mal wer da kommt! Das ist noch viel schöner... und es bringt Essen mit."

Höchst erfreut kreischte sie Vanes Namen und nahm ihm einen Eimer ab, damit er sie umarmen konnte.

"Mein Vane!" Seit jenem Tag hatte sie schon gelernt kleinere Sätze zu formulieren, was Sophie wieder in absolutes Staunen versetzt hatte und Vane zeigte das er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

"Ja, dein Vane." Schmunzelnd drückte er sie an sich. "Und was gibt es zu Essen meine Liebe?"

"Glitzerfisch." Mit strahlenden Augen betrachtete sie die kleinen Fische und Vane erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich aufgeführt hatte, als sie zum ersten Mal von den Fischen essen wollten.

Wie eine Wahnsinnige hatte sie getobt als ihr klar wurde, das Vane die kleinen Tiere töten und grillen wollte. Erst nachdem er ihr ausführlich und mehrfach erklärt hatte, das der kleine Teich so viele Fische beherbergte, das sie mit den kleinen Portionen die sie aßen nicht den ganzen Bestand in Gefahr brachten, hatte sie widerwillig nachgegeben.

Mittlerweile gehörte der _Glitzerfisch_, wie sie es nannte, zu ihren Lieblingsspeisen.

Kurze Zeit später brutzelten die kleinen Fische an einem Stock über dem Feuer, während die darauf warteten das diese gar wurden, beschloss Vane noch ein wenig mit Jeen zu üben.

"Na, was hast du heute gemacht Liebste?"

Das entnervte Seufzen von der andern Seite des Feuers ignorierend lächelte er Jeen an und nahm sie bei der Hand, um ein wenig mit ihr am Strand entlang zu gehen.

"Aber seit ja pünktlich zum essen wieder da!" Näselte Sophie ihnen hinterher und kicherte.

"Jawohl, Frau Mama!"

Aufgeregt zog Jeen ihn zum Schiff hin, als er den Weg runter zum Strand einschlagen wollte.

"Komm, komm, komm! Zeigen!" Schneller als er erwartet hatte entwand sie sich seinem Griff und flitzte voraus und in die Kajüte, in der ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten aufbewahrt waren. "Warten!" befahl sie.

Vane vertrieb sich die überraschend lange Wartezeit damit, den vollen Mond zu betrachten und Ausschau nach einigen ihm bekannten Sternenbildern zu halten. Doch dank des bewölkten Himmels, war ausser dem Mond nichts am Nachthimmel zu entdecken.

Als Jeen endlich aus der Kajüte trat hatte sie ihr schon etwas zerschliessenes Kleid ausgetauscht gegen die Amtstracht der canthanischen Mesmer, in den Händen hielt sie ein Vorratsglas, wie es in den hiesigen Küchen verwendet wurde, um Reis aufzubewahren.

Wäre Jeen nicht gewesen wie sie ist, hätte Vane das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wohl als triumphierend bezeichnet und angenommen, das ihr in jedem Falle klar sein musste, welche Wirkung sie in diesem Kleid auf ihn, ach was auf _jeden_ Mann hatte. Aber es war seine Jeen, unschuldig und ein ganz kleines bisschen naiv. Ein Kind eigentlich, auch wenn sie ganz und garnicht wie eines aussah.

Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn von unten herauf an, machte eine Drehung gefolgt von einem kleinen Knicks. "Tataaa! Was sagt Vane?"

"Vane ist sprachlos meine Schöne." Es kam selten vor, aber hier fehlten ihm tatsächlich einmal die Worte.

Zufrieden nickte sie, als ob sie genau das hätte erreichen wollen, und hielt ihm das Glas hin. Darin schwirrte ein kleiner Schmetterling umher.

"Freilassen. Wie mich."

Verwirrt tat Vane wie ihm geheissen und entliess den kleinen Schmetterling in die Freiheit, beide schauten sie ihm nach, bis er in der Nacht nicht mehr zu erkennen war.

"Danke."

Ruckartig drehte Jeen sich zu Vane um, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herab und küsste ihn, erst sanft, dann fordernder.

Trotzdem das ihm tausend Fragen durch den Kopf schossen, zog er Jeen an sich und erwiederte den Kuss.

Den Schatten am Strand, der sich eilig entfernte, bemerkten sie nicht.

**Es geht bergauf **

Beide wünschten sie, dass dieser Augenblick ewig währen würde, doch wie es in der Realität nun einmal war, mussten sie zurück zu Sophie. Diese wäre wohl nicht im geringsten mit ihrer momentanen Beschäftigung einverstanden gewesen und ihren Zorn wollten sie sich wirklich nicht zuziehen.

"Wo bleibt ihr beide denn?" Schritte die sich näherten. Erschrocken rückten sie voneinander ab, hielten sich jedoch weiter an den Händen, das war bisher auch in Ordnung gewesen. Misstrauisch beäugte Sophie ihr Freunde, sah Jeens Bekleidung und das Strahlen beider Augenpaare, die sich auf sie gerichtet hatten. "Aha, so so ihr steht nur ganz harmlos hier rum..." kichernd boxte sie Jeen gegen den Oberarm "...und jetzt meint ihr, ich wäre böse wenn ich merke was hier läuft. Ja, ja gemeine, böse Sophie. Kommt einfach mit ihr Turteltäubchen, Essen ist fertig. Ausserdem haben wir _Besuch_."

Vane schwante nichts gutes und als sie sich dem Feuer näherten, über dem immer noch die mittlerweile köstlich duftenden und knusprigen Fische brieten, sah er auch, dass er mit seiner Befürchtung Ray könnte seine Bitte nicht ganz so ernst genommen haben, wie er gehofft hatte, genau richtig lag.

Umringt von einigen Geistern, die ächzend hin und her schaukelten, immer wieder an ihren Ketten zerrten und ihn unverhohlen bösartig anstarrten saß Ray.

"Warum tust du Idiot nicht einmal, was man dir sagt?"

"Weil du so viele Geheimnisse mit dir rumschleppst, das ist einfach nicht gesund Vane. Könntest du Sophie wohl davon überzeugen das ich _nicht_ gefährlich bin?"

Sophie kicherte und hauchte in Richtung der Geister, die prompt verschwanden. "Ich weiss doch das du nur zu neugierig bist Ray, aber du musst auch deinen Teil lernen heute abend. Magst du auch was essen?"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Sophie an und wusste offensichtlich nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann sprang Jeen auf ihn zu und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Freund von Vane?"

"J...ja." stotterte er und versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln um mit ihr auf eine Augenhöhe zu kommen.

"Sitzenbleiben Spion!" kichernd schubste sie ihn wieder in den Sand und drückte ihm eine der mitgebrachten Holzschalen in die Hand "Glitzerfisch lecker." freundlich tat sie ihm eine riesige Portion auf und wartete das er anfing zu essen.

"Guck nicht dumm, iss Broham." freundlich knuffte Sophie Ray in die Seite und setzte sich dann mit ihrer eigenen Schale neben ihn. Das sie ihn mit der canthanischen Anrede für Gast oder Bruder bezeichnete, schien seine Verwirrung nicht zu vermindern. Also starrte er sie immer noch an, als sie alle begannen zu essen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er sagen _Was solls denn?_ und futterte seine Fische.

Nachdem sie alle gesättigt waren und nur noch faul um das Feuer herum lagen, betrachtete Ray Jeen neugierig, traute sich jedoch anscheinen nicht seine Fragen zu stellen.

"Fragen, los! Beisst keiner, versprochen." Den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und lächelnd sah Jeen ihn an und wartetet ab.

Hätte man von seinem Gesichtsausdruck Schlüsse ziehen können auf seine Intelligenz, wäre Ray momentan wohl auf dem Niveau eines Feldwegs gewesen.

"Okay, wieso versteckt ihr sie? Warum spricht sie nur so... seltsam? Und was ist passiert, das sie mehr wie ein Kind wirkt, denn wie die Erwachsene, die sie eindeutig ist?"

Nachdem sie ihm Jeens Geschichte dargelegt hatten schüttelte er nur den Kopf. "Das ihr nicht früher zu mir gekommen seid... Naja, was soll es denn wenn ich mich jetzt darüber ärgere. Aber ich würde behaupten, das ich dank meiner Ausbildung doch bedeutend einfacher und unauffälliger an Essen aus den Vorratskammern rankomme als ihr. Eure Ernährung wäre also sicher gestellt für die Tage an denen ihr keinen Fisch essen wollt."

"Heisst Glitzerfisch!" berichtigte Jeen ihn, als Sophie Ray einer spontanen Eingebung folgend und entgegen ihrer sonst sehr zurückhaltenden Art an sich drückte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Trotz ihrer dunklen Haut, sah man das sie bis unter die Haarspitzen errötete, als sie eilig wieder von Ray abrückte.

"Ich wusste doch das du ein ordentlicher Kerl bist." Unruhig rutschte sie hin und her und regte Jeen so zum Kichern an.

"Sophie nervös, lustig lustig!" Grinsend zog sie Vane hoch. "Spazieren gehn. Allein mit Vane."

"Ja gut ich komm schon mit Liebste!" Aufmunternd klopfte er Ray auf die Schulter. "Du machst das schon Großer."

**Zwei und Zwei**

Am Strand schubste sie ihn in den Sand "Sitzen, Jeen erklärt jetzt!" Irritiert betrachtete er, wie sie ihre Stiefel auszog und zur Brandungsmarke lief. "Meer, macht Wellen. Noch meeeeehr, viel mehr Glitzerfische drin. Schiff" und deutete auf den Segler der ihr Heim darstellte "fährt über Meer, nach Hause, zu deiner Familie."

Fragend schaute sie in seine Richtung. "Mich mitnehmen?"

"Ich werde dich mitnehmen, egal wohin die Reise geht. Ohne dich gehe ich nirgendwo mehr hin Liebste."

Lächelnd wühlte sie mit den Zehen im feuchten Sand. "Gut. Glücklich." Ohne Vorwarnung hoppste sie weiter ins Meer hinein und blieb so stehen, das die Wellen ihr gegen die schlanke Taille schwappten. Eilig zog Vane seine Schuhe aus und ging ihr hinterher, man wusste ja nie auf was für Ideen sie kommen würde.

"Fertig erklärt?" fragte er sie, als er neben ihr anlangte.

"Ja, fast. Jeen geht ohne dich auch nicht mehr weg. Du hilfst mir immer, Sophie ... ganz anders jetzt. Hat Ray gesehen. Vielleicht sie bald genauso frei wie Jeen."

Zustimmend brummelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Das wäre schon gut möglich, Jeen hatte wirklich eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und er hoffte wirklich, das Ray für Sophie eine ähnliche Wirkung entfalten konnte, wie er für Jeen.

In den Wochen, die sie bis jetzt gemeinsam verbracht hatten, schien es Sophie von aussen betrachtet immer gut zu gehen, aber wer einen kleinen Blick unter die mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Sebstbeherrschung geworfen hatte, wusste das die junge Ritualistin immer am Abgrund stand.

Ray hatte recht damals, als er ihm erklärte das ihre Bindung an das Geisterreich viel stärker sei, als die der meisten anderen Ritualisten. Jedesmal, wenn sie einen Geist rief erschien er zwar, aber die Geister riefen auch nach ihr und mit jedem mal, da sie einen ihrer Geister aus dem Reich zerrte wurden die Stimmen lauter, die sie mit zurück ziehen wollten. Mit jedem mal brauchte es mehr Kraft eben nicht mit dem Geist zurückzukehren.

Vielleicht, wirklich nur vielleicht fehlte Sophie einfach eine Person, an die sie sich halten konnte. Von der sie genau wusste, sie ist da und ich _muss_ zurückkehren, damit dieser Mensch nicht unglücklich ist.

Die anderen Nebenwirkungen ihrer Tätigkeiten würden sich wahrscheinlich nicht so leicht vertreiben lassen, aber man würde sehen. Wenn sie von einem besser strukturierten Umfeld umgeben und nicht andauernd auf Reisen war, dürfte es auch garnichtmehr so furchtbar für sie sein, das sie in gewissem Maße emphatisch war. Vane hatte sie später erklärt, das sie seine Verzweiflung und Wut gespürt hatte, aber sie nicht einordnen konnte da sie ja nicht wusste, was ihm zugestoßen war, dass er so verzweifelt nach dem Tod suchte. Hätte sie ihn vorhher schon gekannt, wäre sie wohl nie auf die Idee gekommen, das er Jeen irgendetwas hatte tun wollen, so aber hatte sie sich aufgeführt wie eine Löwenmutter, der man das Junge rauben will.

Wenn er das Bild, das er von ihr hatte seit er sie kannte mit dem verglich, was heute Abend passiert war... Ja von außen betrachtet waren es nur Kleinigkeiten, sie hatte im Vorbeigehen akzeptiert das er und Jeen mehr waren als Freunde und hatte sich ganz entgegen ihrer sonst so verschlossenen Art näher an Ray herangewagt als an irgendeinen andreen Menschen zuvor, sie veränderte sich und das war gut.

Es wäre für Jeen und ihn unerträglich gewesen, wenn sie weiter hätte leiden müssen, nur weil ihr diese aussergewöhnlcih starke Begabung von irgendeinem höher gestellten Wesen zugeteilt wurde.

"Warum fragst du sie nicht? Wegen deiner Schwester." Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich an ihn und er legte seinen Arm um sie.

"Ich weiss nicht ob es rechtens wäre sie so zu belasten. Du weisst wie schwer es ist für sie."

"Sophie macht bestimmt. Ich frage."

**Auf und davon**

Wenn Jeen sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, schien sie es nicht nur immer zu bekommen, nein sie hatte dann etwas an sich, dass stark an eine zufrieden schnurrende Katze erinnert.

"Lass uns gehn. Nicht das die Zwei..." bedeutungsvoll zog sie eine Braue in die Höhe. Bis zu dem Moment, als sie ihn so ohne Vorwarnung geküßt hatte, war Vane nicht einmal der Gedanke gekommen, das Jeen solche Interessen haben könnte, vor allem nicht an ihm. Gewünscht hatte er es sich natürlich, aber er war es nicht gewohnt, das seine Wünsche auch in Erfüllung gingen.

Beschwingten Schrittes marschierten sie also zurück, um Ray und Sophie immer noch am Feuer sitzend und heftig diskutierend vorzufinden. Worüber die beiden derart in Streit geraten waren, war erstmal nicht offensichtlich, bis Ray ihr in sanfterem Tonfall verständlich zu machen versuchte, das sie sich in vanes Lage versetzen solle. Sich vorstellen, wie es ist seine Schwester zu verlieren, seine jüngere Schwester zu verlieren.

"Ich kann sein Leid nachvollziehen, aber bevor ich mich soweit ins Reich der Toten begebe um sie zu suchen, muss er Jeens Schwester mit uns suchen. Jeen lebt und Jeen leidet, weil sie sich selbst die Schuld gibt daran das ihre kleine Schwester fort ist. Sie ist wahrscheinlich nicht tot."

"Ich werde mitkommen, allein lasse ich dich nirgendwo hingehen... du bringst dich nur in Schwierigkeiten mit deinem Temperament."

Spöttisch betrachtete Sophie ihn. "Ja, natürlich."

"Schwester suchen?" fragte Jeen. "Meine Schwester?"

"Ja Kleines, deine Schwester werden wir suchen. Und anschließend werde ich Vane gerne behilflich sein, so er dies denn auch selbst will." Trotz des sanften Tadels in ihrer Stimme lächelte sie Ray an. "Du musst dir nämlich dringend angewöhnen, erst die betroffenen Menschen zu fragen, bevor du etwas für sie in die Wege leitest. Sonst bringst _du_ dich nur in Schwierigkeiten mein Lieber."

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachten sie damit einen Plan auszuarbeiten, wie und wo sie nach Jeens kleiner Schwester suchen sollten.

Den logischen Startpunkt ihrer Reise legten sie im Hafen von Seitung, hier hatte der Überfall stattgefunden, hier hatte man Jeens kleine Schwester zuletzt gesehen.

Vielleicht wussten noch einige der Überlebenden von damals, unter welcher Flagge die Piraten gesegelt waren und man könnte daran anknüpfen. Selbst wenn sich niemand erinnern konnte, würden sie von hier aus herausfinden können, welche Plündererbanden an den Küsten verkehrten und sich darüber näher an eine Lösung heranarbeiten.

Da sie alle nicht viele Habseligkeiten zu verschiffen hatten, konnten sie mit dem nächsten auslaufenden Schiff nach Seitung übersetzen. Dort erinnerte man sich noch gut an die arme verrückte Jeen, die jetzt mit einer nicht minder verrückten Ritualistin umherziehen sollte, glaubte man den Gerüchten. Nachdem Vane die ersten Wächter und Zivilisten freundlichst darauf hingewiesen hatte, das sie in mit dem Moment, da sie schlechtes über Jeen oder Sophie sagten ihre Körperteile in Gefahr brachten, verlief ihre Suche in ruhigeren Bahnen. Natürlich, jeder erinnerte sich an Jeen und Sophie, die Erinnerungen kann man nicht auslöschen, aber zumindest wagte sich niemand mehr in seiner Gegenwart negative Äußerungen fallen zu lassen.

Zufrieden damit wenigstens dies eine erreicht zu haben, wenn man auch keine Anhaltspunkte auf die Piraten finden konnte, die dereinst Jeens Schwester entführt hatten, zog das Gespann weiter in Richtung des Klosters von Shing Jea.

Dort trafen sie auf Meister Togo, welcher Sophie noch einige gefallen schuldete. Trotz seiner Herkunft konnte er die Finger nicht vom Glücksspiel lassen und hatte so ein ums andre mal gegen Sophie verloren.

**Lustig ist das Klosterleben...**

Hütchen spielend mit einigen seiner Schüler fanden sie Togo im Haupthaus des Klosters. "Unter dem linken Hütchen, Togo..."

"Wer?" erstaunt drehte er sich um und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge als er Sophie erkannte "Ach, das Fräulein Amador! Geht jetzt zum Mittagessen und macht danach ruhig noch ein wenig Pause." Schnell schickte er seine Schüler fort. "Was kann ich für dich tun Sophie?"

"Wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst..."

"... Schulde ich dir noch einige Gefallen, ja ich weiss." beendete er ihren Satz "Also immer raus mit der Sprache."

"Wir suchen nach einigen Piraten..." Ausführlich erklärte sie Togo ihr Anliegen.

_**Sechs Monate später...**_

Erschöpft lehnte Jeen sich an ihren Vane. Die Reisen mit dem Schiff waren ihr zu wieder, auch wenn sie mittlerweile nicht mehr bei jeder Gelegenheit an die Reling stürzen musste um die Fische zu füttern. Die bevorstehende Begegnung mit ihrer lange verschollenen Schwester und die damit verbundenen Aufregung machten es ihr gerade jetzt wieder sehr schwer ihr gerade eingenommenes Frühstück bei sich zu halten.

"Ganz ruhig. Es wird schon nicht sooo schlimm werden mein Liebstes." Sanft legte er beide Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Während der letzten Monate hatte sich Jeens Zustand erstaunlich verbessert und ausser ihrer manchmal doch beindruckenden Sturheit und den bisweilen kindischen Verhaltensweisen war kaum noch zu merken, wie sehr sie sich von der Welt zurückgezogen hatte.

"Angst. Ich hab Angst davor ihr zu begegnen Vane." Traurig schaute sie ihm von unten her ins Gesicht und versuchte, wie immer, wenn sie selbst unsicher war, aus seiner Mine herauszulesen was er dachte. "Sag was..."

Nachdenklich wackelte Vane mit dem Kopf, setzte an etwas zu sagen und entschied sich dann doch anders. Sanft küsste er sie einmal und schubste sie dann aufmunternd in Richtung der Planke, die von einem Schiff auf das andere führte.

"Pff, vergiss es, du kommst mit!"

_Na toll._ Mit Sophie hatte er nicht gerechnet. Seit sie auf dem Schiff waren wachte sie eifersüchtig über Jeen, oder Jeens Unschuld? Er wusste nicht genau, was Sophie dazu trieb sie nie allein zu lassen und jeden Moment zu Zerstören, der ihnen beiden ganz allein hätte gehören können, aber er hatte eine Ahnung... doch das würde er wohl auf später verschieben müssen, da sie ihn jetz unsanft hinter Jeen herschob und Vane keine Lust hatte ein Bad zu nehmen.

Auf dem anderen Schiff, das unter der gefürchteten Flagge der Purpurschädel segelte hatte sich eine erstaunlich disziplinierte Reihe aus zerlumpten und ungepflegt wirkenden Gestalten gebildet, die aufgeregt murmelten als sie Jeen über den schmalen Steg tänzeln sahen.

"Pass auf Kleines." Wie aus dem Nichts war hinter der Besatzung eine Frau aufgetaucht. "Ich hab keine Lust irgendwelche Leichen aus dem Wasser zu fischen heute Abend."

Irritiert hielt Jeen mitten in der Bewegung an, unfähig einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und endlich das andere Schiff zu betreten. _Sie hat die selben Augen wie ich, wie Mutter..._

Ohne auf den distanzierten und doch eher kühlen Blick der Fremden zu achten sprang sie ihr um den Hals und begann zu schluchzen. "Schwesterchen... hab ich dich gefunden."

Im nächsten Augenblick fand sie sich auf dem Boden wieder, grob zurückgestoßen von ihrer Schwester. _Meine Schwester, meine Schwester... warum tut sie das? _hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf und ihre ohnehin schon fließenden Tränen wurden umso zahlreicher, da sie nicht verstand wieso man sie zurückgewiesen hatte. Klatschend landete Vanes Hand in dem Gesicht ihrer Schwester, so fest das ihr Kopf herumflog und sich die Wange sofort dunkelrot verfärbte.

"Fass sie nie wieder an kleines Piratenmiststück!" Hinter ihm hörte er wie etwas raschelte und Sophie neben ihn trat. Für ihre Verhältnisse Ruhig starrte sie die Fremde an, suchte die Ähnlichkeiten, fand sie... und Vane sah, wie jede potenzielle Zuneigung zu Jeens Schwester aus ihrem Blick wich.

"_Du_" fauchte sie, "ausgerechnet _du_ denkst du hast das Recht sie zurückzuweisen?"

_Oh, nein... oh, nein! Bitte Sophie vergiss nicht das wir auf einem Schiff voller Piraten sind!_

"Halt die Klappe!" vorsichtig ging sie vor Jeen in die Knie. "Jeen? Bist du das wirklich?"

Mit zitternder Unterlippe und immernoch tränennassem Gesicht schaute sie auf. "Wer sonst? Jeen, ja." fügte sie eilig hinzu, als sie den aufkeimenden Ärger in dem Gesicht vor ihr sah.

Wortlos drehte sie sich um und ging auf die Kapitänskajüte zu, anscheinend fest davon überzeugt das sie ihr schon folgen würden.

"Da gehe ich nicht rein, ich warte drüben auf euch!" grollte Sophie und verschwand über die Planke.

Liebevoll half Vane seiner Jeen auf und ging mit ihr zur Kajüte, nicht gewillt sie jetzt auch nur für Sekunden aus den Augen zu lassen. Verwirrt wie sie war von dem was passierte. Immer begegnete sie allem und jedem freundlich und ohne Vorurteile und trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen, wurde sie so häufig verletzt.

"Setzt euch... bitte." Nervös fummelte die Piratin an dem Gürtel, der ihr zerlumptes Gewand an Ort und Stelle hielt und wusste offenbar nicht so recht wo sie ansetzen sollte.

"Also, bevor ihr mich mit meinem Kindernamen ansprecht... Ich heisse Branwen, Branwen Lor Briga. Benutzt diesen Namen und keinen anderen für mich okay?"

"Branwen? Hmmmm... Schwester, okay?"

"Ja Kleines, ist okay." Sanft strich sie über Jeens Haare. "Ich dachte sie hätten auch dich umgebracht an jenem Tag."

"Nein, ich leben. Siehst?"

"Ähh, ja. Ich sehe es...", irritiert warf sie Vane einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der schüttelte den Kopf _Nicht jetzt._

**Aus einem Nest**

"Ich sehe das es meine Schwester ist, ich fühle es auch. Aber es ist immer noch das kleine Mädchen, im Körper der Frau die mal aus ihr werden sollte."

"Seit dem Tag da du verschleppt wurdest hat sie sich vor der Welt versteckt. Wir haben die Hoffnung das es ihr wieder besser gehen wird, wenn sie dich kennt."

Die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt musterte Branwen die junge Frau vor ihr und fasste einen Entschluss.

"Raus mit euch!", keifte sie unvermittelt, packte Vane am Arm und zerrte ihn zur Tür, wo sich schon einige Neugierige die Nasen an den kleinen Butzenfenstern plattdrückten. "Raus hab ich gesagt! Sowas wie euch braucht hier niemand."

Darauf bedacht keine Bewegung zu machen, die einen der offensichtlich sehr aggressiven Männer zu einer unbedachten Tat hinreissen könnte hob Vane Jeen auf ohne auf ihre gemurmelten Proteste zu hören, bedacht die Besatzung mti ienem letzten giftigen Blick und verließ das Schiff eiligst über die Planke.

"Du wirst noch von uns hören Miststück!", brüllte er hinüber und trat die Planke von der Reling, woraufhin sie platschend im Wasser verschwand. "Segel hissen Männer!"

Gegenüber war Branwen aus ihrer Kajüte getreten und gab ihren Männern den gleichen Befehl. "Wenn die Schiffe des Kaisers kommen müssen wir schon weit fort sein ihr nutzloses Pack! Los, los!" Abschätzend sah sie zu Vane herüber, sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und nickte bestätigend, als ihr Schiff schon wendete und in Windrichtung davon schoss.

_So,so... wollen wir mal sehen... _Vorsichtig setzte er Jeen ab und faste in die Tasche seines Jackets, aus der er nun einen kleinen Zettel herauszog.

_Trefft mich am sechsten Tag des Beibacah in Kaineng. Fragt Ministerin Tao._

Stand dort, offensichtlich nur hastigst dahingekritzelt, achtlos zusammengeknüllt und dann eiligst in seine Tasche gesteckt."Kschhh, schhhht Liebstes. Nicht weinen, schau hier." Auffordernd hielt er ihr den Zettel hin, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob sie ihn denn überhaupt lesen konnte. "Sie will dich treffen Jeen, dich kennenlernen und ich glaube sie hatte einen guten Grund es nicht sofort zu tun."

"Pah, Piratenschlampe...", missmutig brummelnd umarmte Sophie ihren kleinen Schützling. "Arme Prinzessin, geht es dir gut?"

"Jeen gut, ja." Vorsichtig versuchte sie zu lächeln, brach jedoch gleich wieder in Tränen aus. "Vane bestimmt richtig! Schwester keine Schlampe! NIE! Hörst du? NIE!" Die arme Sophie konnte nur erstaunt mti ansehen, wie Jeen Vane hinter sich her in die Kajüte zerrte, die sie allein bewohnten. Da blieb ihr doch glatt der Mund offen stehen.

"Immer kümmert man sich um alles, dann kommt so ein dahergelaufener hässlicher.. ja _hässlicher_ hörst du das du Kröte? Mesmer daher und alles ist dahin! Niemand dankt einem etwas, nie! Immer bin cih die dumme... such diesen Opa, finde den Leichnam, sagmal meine Schwester hat eine bekannte deren Tochter hat eine Freundin, die einen Bruder hat dessen Urgroßvater verstorben ist... Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Wütend stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf. "Und wenn man mal diesen unzuverlässlichen dummen Kerl braucht, der anscheinend glaubt mein Freund zu sein ist er auch nicht da!"

"Glaubst du etwas ich komme dir jetzt nahe Sophie? Du bringst mcih doch gleich um, nur weil ich Vane angeschleppt habe! Nein, nein... lass mal! Ich mag dich kleines Fräulein, aber ich bin nicht lebensmüde!"

Wie immer, wenn Ray sich in ihrer Nähe aufhielt beruhigte Sophie sich fast sofort. "Ach, komm her du Feigling!"

Die Augenbrauen hochgezogen posierte er sich feixend auf der Reling. "Zwing mich doch! Mich den mächtigen Assasinen! Hahaaaaa...ahaaaaa" Erschrocken ruderte er mit den Armen, was ihm jedoch nichts half und viel von der Reling. Sophie war auf ihn zugestapft und hatte ihn wortlos geschubst, einfach so, das war ihm unbegreiflich. _Hey, moment! Wieso falle ich nicht weiter?_ Ganz sanft war er von etwas aufgefangen worden, etwas durchscheinendem das ihn jetzt mit der Karrikatur eines Grinsens ansah und ein unheimliches "Uhhhhhhhh!" ausstieß, bevor es ihn zurück über die Reling beförderte, wo er gegen Sophie knallte und sie mit sich zu Boden riss. "Ja... _Uhhhhhhh _das findest du witzig, nicht wahr? Na warte, dir zeig ichs!" Hätte sie sich nicht ohnehin vor Lachen gekrümt hätte sie sich vielleicht gegen seine wütenden Kitzelattacken wehren können, doch so hatte sie keine Chance und war hoffnungslos unterlegen.

"Ja, ja oh mächtiger Assasine, ich ergebe mich ich ja schon!" Kichernd wand Sophie sich trotzdem noch in der Hoffnung Ray abschütteln zu können.

_**Städte sind grooooooss**_

Der Winter schickte schon die ersten Schneeflocken auf die Docks von Kaineng herab, als Vane mit seiner Liebsten die Stadt am Horizont erblickte.

"Siehst du Jeen? Dort wollen wir hin."

Von der Masse an Gebäuden und deren Größe beeindruckt riss sie die Augen auf. "Sooooo riesig. Städte in Heimat von deinem Vater auch so gross?"

"Nein, sie sind auch gross. Aber nicht so... massig. Nicht so furchtbar viele Menschen und auch nicht solch riesige Gebäude."

"Wie finden wir sie denn unter den ganzen Menschen?"

Das hatte Vane sich auch schon gefragt. In ganz Kaineng wimmelte es nur so von Ministern. Da genau die zu finden, die sie auch suchten konnte schwierig werden. Sophie hingegen hatte ihn beruhigt. Im kaiserlichen Palast würde man schon wissen wer diese Ministerin Tao war und wo sie zu finden sei.

Als ihr Schiff an den Docks vor Anker ging hatte sich eine Zuschauermenge versammelt, die offensichtlich auf die Heimkehr von Verwandten und Freunden warteten und nun enttäuscht schienen, als nur vier völlig Unbekannte aus dem Bauch des Schiffes geklettert kamen, um an Land zu gehen.

Ray half Sophie von Bord, Vane hob Jeen einfach in seine Arme und sprang über die niedrige Reling.

"Seid bedankt Kapitän!"

"Ich warte auf eure Rückkehr, junger Herr. Bei diesem Wetter will ich nicht wieder in See stechen!" Der Kapitän war zwar eine recht furchteinflößende Erscheinung mit seinem vernarbten Gesicht und dem ewig verfilzten und von Essensresten durchsetzten Bart, aber er trug das Herz am rechten Fleck.

"So, mir ist kalt. Lasst uns nach einer Taverne oder etwas ähnlichem Ausschau halten, damit wir uns eine Unterkunft für die Nacht mieten können. Ich denke der Schneefall wird heute Nacht erst so richtig beginnen, also können wir zuvor noch die Ministerin aufsuchen. Mal schaun, was die Piratenschl... ähm", nervös räusperte sie sich. "Branwen Lor Briga uns zu sagen hat."

"Schwester!" Jeens Augen strahlten und sie tanzte vor Vane und Sophie durch das Schneegestöber. _Gott sei Dank_, dachte Vane _Gott sei Dank, hat sie schon einmal Schnee gesehen auf See._

Da sowohl Ray als auch Sophie schon einmal in der Landeshauptstadt gewesen waren, fanden sie den Weg zum kaiserlichen Palast recht schnell.

Dort schien die Ministerin Tao tatsächlich auf sie gewartet zu haben. Als sie die in Pelze gewickelten Reisenden erblickte lächelte sie freundlich, wartete aber, bis Vane auf sie zu trat.

"Ihr seid Ministerin Tao?"

"Ja, junger Mann."

"Wir suchen Branwen Lor Briga und hoffen, dass ihr uns helfen könnt ehrenwerte Ministerin."

"Folgt mir. Ich hoffe ihr habt euch noch keine Unterkunft gemietet, denn ihr werdet Branwens Gäste sein während eurem Aufenthalt."

Empört schnappte Sophie nach Luft. "Ich werde nicht als Gast eines Piraten hier herumlaufen!"

"Sei still und benimm dich einmal wie ein vernünftiges Mädchen Sophie!"

Und wiedereinmal wurde Ray von einem giftigen Blick getroffen, der empfindlichere Personen getötet hätte, ihn jedoch nur zum Lachen brachte.

"So, da währen wir. Wartet bitte in der Eingangshalle, bis ihr zum Kommandeur der Kaiserlichen Garde vorgelassen werdet."

Staunen sprang Jeen durch die riesige Wartehalle, vorbei an allen anderen die auf eine Audienz bei der Kaiserlichen Garde warteten.

"So schöööön." Begeistert fuhr sie mit ihren schlanken Fingern über ein Relief, das in die Wand neben einer der riesigen Ebenholztüren eingelassen war. Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür grausam quietschend und ein kleiner, untersetzter und zwielichtig wirkender Mann verliess in aller Hast das Gebäude.

"Vane Moriendis, Sophie Amador, Ray und Jeen?" Ungeduldig gestikulierend stand eine Schreibkraft an der Tür. "Nun kommt schon Leute, eure Zeit ist gekommen und die Herrin hat nicht ewig Zeit."

Irritiert sahen Vane und Sophie sich an. Hatte es nicht geheissen sie sollten zum Kommandeur der Kaiserlichen Garde gebracht werden? Das hatte nicht nach einer _Herrin_ geklungen.

Der Raum in den man sie führte wurde vollkommen von einem riesigen Schreibtisch und einem nicht minder riesigen Sessel, der dahinter stand dominiert. Ebenso quietschend und über den Boden scharrend, wie sie sich geöffnet hatte schloss sich die Tür mit einem dumpfen Knall wieder hinter ihnen.

"Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Domizil... Wo ist denn.. Ach, da ist sie ja!"

Der bisher von ihnen abgewandte Sessel drehte sich nun langsam zu ihnen um. Darin saß, kaum wieder zu erkennen, Jeens Schwester Branwen.

Auf See hatte sie ein schnmuddeliges, abgetragenes Etwas getragen das nur schwerlich als Rüstung zu bezeichnen gewesen wäre und ihre blonden Haare hatten in alle Richtungen vom Kopf abgestanden. Jetzt jedoch waren diese Haare sorgfältig zu einem Zopf an der rechten Seite ihres Kopfes gekämmt worden, über dem eine Blüte im Haar prangte. Das mitleiderregende Kleidungsstück von der See war einer in auffälligem Pink gefärbten Rüstung der Kaiserlichen Garde gewichen.

In ihrem Schoß lag eine kleine, schwarz-weiss gemusterte Katze, die sich zufrieden zusammenrollte.

"Nun schaut nicht so! Habt ihr gedacht ich laufe immer herum wie der letzte Penner?"

"SCHWESTER!", kiekste Jeen und sprang vor Freude fast über den Schreibtisch. "Siehst, Sophie? Doch keine Schlampe!" Triumphierend zeigte sie auf das neue Erscheinungsbild ihrer Schwester, die die Katze von ihrem Schoß scheuchte und Jeen in die Arme nahm.

"Oh ihr Götter. Ich habe wirklich gedacht sie hätten auch dich erwischt meine Kleine." Liebevoll strich sie Jeen einige Haare aus dem Gesicht und steckte ihr eine Blume wie die ihre ins Haar. "So, jetzt sieht man gleich das wir Schwestern sind."

"Das sieht man auch so, merken tut man es nur nicht...", grummelte Sophie aus zweiter Reihe und bedachte Branwen mit einigen vernichtenden Blicken.

"Nach der ersten Wiedersehensfreude, wollt ihr sicherlich erfahren wie ich _hier hin_ gekommen bin, wo ich doch eigentlich von Piraten verschleppt und erzogen worden bin." Sophies Einwurf völlig ignorierend bat sie ihre Gäste doch Platz zu nehmen in einer gemütlichen Sitzgruppe am Kamin.

"Atkin?"

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte der Schreiber auf, der anscheinend für die Terminvergabe zuständig war. "Ja, Herrin?"

"Sag meinem Vertreter Bescheid und lotse die Leute in sein Büro. Ich werde die nächsten Tage Urlaub nehmen. Familienangelegenheiten klären. Sag das dem Kaiser und seinem Brötchen, sollten sie dumme Fragen stellen."

_**Wie das damals war**_

"Ich wurde von den Piraten, die unsere Heimat angegriffen haben entführt. Das hat Jeen ja noch mitgekriegt. Von dort segelten sie sogleich zu einem ihrer Sklavenmärkte, wo sie mich an den Meistbietenden verschacherten. So landete ich auf dem Schiff eines der mächtigsten Purpurschädelkapitäne, so ich als Magd dienen Mädchen für _alles_, also ihr wisst denke ich, was ich meine ohne das ich tiefer ins Detail gehen muss." Stirnrunzelnd schnipste sie ein paar Krümel imaginären Drecks von ihrer Rüstung und sah in die Runde. „Jedenfalls... Wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt, gefiel mir diese Idee nicht sonderlich gut. Unsere Familie ist seit jeher gut darin zu überleben. Egal wie, einer von uns hat es immer geschafft. Wie ihr seht sind es in dieser Generation sogar Zwei, die es geschafft haben. Ich für meinen Teil machte mir zunutze, dass die meisten der Piraten eigentlich gar keine so üblen Kerle sind und versuchte eine Art Freundschaft zu ihnen aufzubauen. Bei einigen funktionierte es und eben diese brachten mir alles bei, was ich wissen musste. Wie ich eine Mannschaft bei Laune halte, wie man die Segel setzt, wie man das Schiff manövriert um ein anderes Schiff zu attackieren oder zu entern und vor allem brachten sie mir bei selbst zu kämpfen. Ich verbrachte eine lange Zeit damit zu beobachten und zu lernen. Derweil musste ich mir das Gehabe meines _Besitzers_" dieses Wort spie sie förmlich aus "natürlich noch gefallen lassen. Aber es kam die Zeit, da hatte ich den Großteil der Mannschaft in meinem Rücken. Nicht Länger die Männer des Kapitäns, sondern meine Männer." Boshaft lächelnd wollte sie weitererzählen, wurde jedoch von Atkin unterbrochen, der den Raum betrat und einen kleinen Wagen vor sich her schob, auf dem sich süße Leckereien türmten und eine Kanne Tee vor sich hin dampfte.

„Dank dir Atkin. Das meine lieben Gäste ist Atkin, er war der erste auf dem Piratenschiff, der mir helfen wollte. Und wie ihr seht ist es ihm gut bekommen."

„Ja, Mylady war äusserst grosszügig zu jenen, die sich ihr angeschlossen haben.", näselte Atkin und wandte sich schon wieder um.

„Nun gut, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Bedient euch ruhig. Ah, ja genau! Die Meuterei. Ich zettelte also eine Meuterei an. Nicht nur auf dem Schiff, auf dem der Alte mich gefangen hielt, brachen die Unruhen aus. Die Nachricht, dass es möglicherweise einen besseren Kapitän geben könnte verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer an den Decks der Flotte.

An dem Abend, den wir uns ausgesucht hatten, um dem Alten das Licht auszupusten und seine Flotte zu meiner Flotte zu machen rief er mich wiedereinmal in sein Bett. Es war das letzte Mal. Und bevor ihr nachfragt, was mit ihm geschehen ist. Sein Tod war lang und qualvoll und er hatte es verdient."

Einen Moment lang herrschte entsetztes Schweigen ob der Kaltschäuzigkeit mit der Branwen dies feststellte.

„Verdient? Ja, möglicherweise. Aber du hast dich auf seine Stufe herabgelassen Branwen." Sophie konnte nicht umhin innerlich zu triumphieren, weil sie ihre Einschätzung Branwens bestätigt sah. "Und hier bist du wahrscheinlich nur gelandet, weil dir der Kerker eines Tages drohte und du beschlossen hast die für dich günstigere Variante zu nehmen und deine Leute zu verraten."

„Hast du auch wirklich nachgedacht bevor du das geäußert hast Fräulein Amador?"

„Natürlich. Du kannst mir nichts anhaben."

„Wer sagt denn das ich das möchte? Ich bezweifle nur, das du dein Gehirn wirklich benutzt hast."

Fasziniert beobachtete Jeen den Schlagabtausch zwischen Sophie und ihrer Schwester. Sowohl Vane als auch sie waren davon überzeugt, dass dies ewig so hätte weitergehen können. Hätte Ray nicht eingegriffen, der Sophie scheinbar vor dem allerschlimmsten bewahren wollte.

„Sophie..."

„Was!"

„Wir waren da draussen. Auf See, du erinnerst dich?"

„Was willst du von mir du elende Nervensäge?"

„Das du nachdenkst! Wir waren auf einem Schiff, bei einer Flotte. Piratenschiff. So mit Piratenflagge und Piraten an Bord. Du erinnerst dich?"

„Ja, und?"

„Du erinnerst dich an Atkin der vor wenigen Minuten hier war?"

„Oh... tut mir leid. Auch wenn das meine Meinung über deinen Charakter nicht wesentlich verbessert." Rot wie eine Tomate versuchte Sophie möglichst unauffällig in ihrem Sessel zu versinken.

„Macht nichts, Sophie. Auch Piratenschlampen können mal ein Auge zudrücken."


End file.
